


Stained with Darkness

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Love can Ignite the Stars [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Internal Conflict, M/M, pretty tame but moving the story along i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben opens Luke's gift from Life Day, but it only brings anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gah idk idk. I have an idea where this is gonna head now? But it's mostly just making it up as I go along since I wasn't originally planning on making this a series or anything but here we are. I've been trying to edit and rewrite this but decided I should just put it up and so I can get to some stuff I want to write haha. Hope this isn't too bad.  
> Also omg, I'm so certain Rey and Kylo are cousins but ey, isn't it fun having them as siblings ;P (bless fanfiction)?

The sound of the shower running kept Ben calm. He sat on his bed, trying to ignore the truths of what Hux said before.

“You’re depressed,” Hux had told him.

“How do you figure?” Ben had asked, knowing full well it was true.

“You’re staying locked up in your room, haven’t spoken to anyone, barely eaten.”

Ben knew his mother had noticed it too. But Hux... Hux was the first to say anything. A fluttering affection overcame him. Of course Brendol noticed. Why wouldn’t he?

He allowed Hux to shower, giving clothes for the other man to change into. Sitting on his bed as he heard the shower start. Taking the letter and gift from his pocket, he placed them in front of him, staring at them.

Ben reached for the letter, opening it to read what Uncle Luke wrote him.

 

_Ben,_

_Optimistic, naïve, sentimental. I’ve been called these many times throughout the years and do not blame you for believing it too from this gift I offer you._

_The Old Jedi Order used to forbid attachment, believing it to be the source which created a foundation for the dark side._

_But in my life I have seen – most greatly with my father, and now with you –this love, this connection, as one of the greatest weapons against the Dark. This is why I have given you this gift, merely to consider the idea. There’s no need to go through with it, if you wish._

_Ironic too, I suppose, that the one you would give it too is in the First Order. Then again, so were you. We can save your general, Ben. We can all help each other._

_Always with you,_

_Uncle Luke._

 

Ben reached for the gift, ripping off the wrapping paper to reveal a simple, brown box. He opened the box to reveal a smaller box made of blue felt. Well, it definitely wasn’t a new speeder bike, but as long as it wasn’t a matryoshka doll – box style. Not that the box could get any smaller. He took the blue out of the brown, placing it in his palm.

But he figured out what it was. Luke’s letter making sense, the size of the gift too convenient. He sprung open the box to reveal a simple silver ring. A closer look at it, Ben noticed the insignia was of the Royal House of Naboo. Again what his grandmother told him in his dream coming back to him – her warnings. He rubbed the tip of his finger against the ring. 

The _wedding_ ring.

“What did you get?” Hux asked, taking him by surprise.

The box snapped shut, and Ben stuffed it back into his pocket, along with the letter, “It’s personal.” He hadn’t heard the water stop running.  

He looked at the General who had only put on trousers. Since they were Ben’s, they sat loose on his waist. He carried a shirt in his hand and rubbing the towel in his hair.

“Personal?” Hux asked with a smile, “too personal even for me to see?”

Ben jumped off his bed, “Yeah something like that,” walking over to Hux, hand reaching out, wanting to caress, but controlled himself and his hand fell to his side. “I need to see Uncle Luke.”

Throwing the towel onto the bed, Hux said with surprise, “Wow, _must_ be personal.”

“You stay here, all right?” Ben took his face between his palms, “Just... stay here? I don’t want us to get into trouble.”

Hux appeared dazed for a moment before saying, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll lay in your bed, get cuddly with your things... sniff your pillows or something.”

A quick peck on the lips, and Ben ran out at full speed to find his Uncle, leaving Hux behind in the room.

Hux pulled the shirt on, looking around the room, tutting to himself. “Now _where_ is a comlink?” Preferably a long distance comlink.

***

Power walking through the corridors, paying no mind to the people he passed. None of them were Luke anyway, not that he sensed. But his abilities were off, anger clouded him.

He arrived at the hanger, but only found Rey there, working on the Falcon. Ben stopped and stared, hearing his father’s voice. _You’re going to be a great pilot, kid. Best in the galaxy._

Now guilt joined his anger.

A chirpy “Ben!” breaks him from his gaze. Rey noticed him there, turning away from the Falcon and going over to him.

“You all right?” Rey asked smiling, half her face smeared with dirt, a hydrospanner still in her hand.

“Yeah,” Ben replied, trying not to look at the Falcon, “I was looking for Luke... and uh, dinner was nice.”

Rey laughed, “Sure was. General Hux is... he’s okay. What’s his first name?”

“Brendol,” Ben couldn’t help glancing back at the Falcon. Then back to Rey, he hesitates to say, “I’m glad you were, you know, nice to him...”

Rey shrugs, “Mum told us to be.” Hands on her hips and she impersonates well, “Remember even Imperials are human beings, they’ve been taught bad things, so be nice to him. If you’re nice, he’ll realise _we’re_ not bad people.”

Ben stared at her for a moment, taken aback by how important the advice was. It seemed to occur to Rey as well when she finished saying it. Both were impressed.

“That’s pretty good,” Ben said.

“Yeah, yeah it is,” Rey agreed, “But yeah, Uncle Luke? Not a clue where he is. I saw him talking earlier to mum though.”

“Well thanks, say hi to Poe and Finn,” before she could reply, Ben walked off. He calmed, letting the force guide him.

He managed somehow, finding Luke in a small storage room, rummaging through equipment.

“Are you insane?” No pleasantries from Ben, and Luke didn’t even look up at him. No pleasantries from him either, it seemed.

His Uncle sighed, “I’m just helping.”

“Yeah, funny how everyone says that,” Ben pulled the box out of his pocket, opening it, taking the ring out, putting it right up to Luke’s face. It caused the Jedi to look up in his direction.

Tense and railing, Ben said, “What in the kriff would make you even believe, for one second, he’d even say yes? That he’d even consider? What would make you think I would even- that I would...” Ben trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

It wasn’t out of anger he found himself speechless though it played a part. There was something else too, something inside him broke, shattered. What the ring symbolised, the interlocking of hearts, it couldn’t be done. Hux wouldn’t want it. The idea Ben _would_ , crippled. It couldn’t be allowed.

His eyes remained steadily on the ring. The symbol of Naboo giving him reminder. “Where did you get this?”

“Naboo,” Luke answered.

“Yes, I noticed, but from whom?”

“We have distant relatives,” Luke’s voice stayed collected, despite his Nephew’s wavering into anger.

“And? You don’t seem to travel much, if at all. Being on Achoo for so long make you travel sick?”

“Ahch-To,” Luke corrected, small smile, “Your mother and I received it from the Naberrie family. A generous gift.”

Ring placed back in the blue box, he closed his hand tight around it. Ben let out a long breath, to calm himself.

“You had me worried there for a moment,” Luke admitted, “You felt dark.”

“You won’t lose me again,” Ben insisted.

“Seek audience with your grandfather,” Luke told him, “Anakin Skywalker can help you, if you have problems.”

Now irate Luke believed for a second he’d fall back, Ben clenched his fists, biting his tongue. He could control this, keep Kylo Ren away. He nodded, turning away, “Thank you Uncle. I’ll think about the ring.”

Unfortunate, when he turned, after he spoke, his eyes skimmed past his lightsaber. No, it was Kylo Ren’s lightsaber. On the shelf tucked behind equipment, but right there in arms reach.

He felt it again, the pull to the dark.

“Ben,” Luke said softly.

He closed his eyes, answering the Jedi master, “I’m fine. Thank you.” He left in haste. Forget the lightsaber, forget Kylo Ren.

***

Hux was sleeping in his bed when he got back. He stared at the red head who barely fit (Ben didn’t either, the Resistance didn’t have the best of beds with them). The room seemed exactly as he left it, droid parts scattered on the floor.

Ben tread carefully on the floor, stepping over the droid parts. But he kicked a spark plug into the wall, causing a loud bang.

Hux reacted with a loud inhale and eyes opening a tad, he reached up and rubbed them. Mumbling, drowsy, “I was trying to sleep.”

Ben crouched beside the head of the bed, feeling weak at the knees anyway. He smiled and whispered, “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” He reached his hand out and brushed a strand of the red hair from Hux’s face, much more pallid than usual. “You all right?”

The reply from the General something incoherent. But he asked something Ben didn’t expect, “You’d follow me, right? Wherever I go?”

Ben blinked, his mind blanking. “What?”

“You know, whatever planet I go to? You’d come with me?”

“Like if you decided to become a moisture farmer on Tatooine?” Ben asked playfully.

Hux scoffed, “Well, I was hoping something far more glamorous. But yes, for example.”

The ring burned in his pocket, and he let what Hux just ask sink in. In a flashing moment, he thought perhaps it _was_ possible. Perhaps Hux would say yes.

Realising the General still awaited a reply, Ben said, “Yeah, I would.” And his hand went up again to caress his face.

Hux said, “Can I sleep?”

“Sleep,” Ben encouraged, pulling his hand away, standing up, but kissing him on the cheek as he did so. He turned, ready to gather droid parts, but noticed his mother standing at the door way.

Everyone always knew when Leia Organa disapproved something. Her expression tightened, arms crossed. Like right now. Her eyebrows raised in silent question, a _why is he here?_

Oh dear. Ben tried to look as not-guilty as possible. He walked over to his mother and followed her out of the room.

“It’s fine, I promise,” Ben said, “he’s done nothing. Just showered and slept.”

“I want to trust him Ben, I really do,” Leia said, “But not yet, it hasn’t been long enough.”

Ben new she was right, but still, he didn’t like it, “He’s not stupid. He knows where he is and he can’t do anything.”

“I know, I know,” Leia put a hand on his shoulder, sending through the force a calmness to him. There was also something else he picked up on. Worry. Leia was worried about something. Ben ignored it. There was nothing to worry about.

Leia continued, “Let him sleep. And take him back to his cell, we can talk about another arrangement later.”

Ben bent down to pull his mother into a hug, she gratefully returned it. Burying his face into her shoulder he said, “thank you.”

And they stayed that way for a few minutes, neither sure when nor if they should let go. But they did, finally. And Leia went on her way, and Ben back into his room, carefully picking up droid parts and moving them aside.

When most of the parts were put away, he went over to the bed. Somehow making room for himself, Ben wrapped his arms around the other man. He thought Hux might object to practically being slept on, but either he was already heavily asleep or didn’t give a damn. From the way he moved to wrap his own arms around Ben and bury his face into him, he concluded Hux didn’t care.

Ben felt a warmth spread within him, smelling soap and shampoo from Hux. A small, joy-filled smile. No war or battles. No First Order or Resistance. No battles with dark and light. The feeling of peace. Nothing would go wrong.


	2. The Dark is Generous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance is found, and Hux just wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm REALLY sorry I never update. It gets harder to do it when it's been a while, and I stopped writing for a while too because of life. Trying to start up again and finishing this is one of my priorities (though I have so many WIPs on my computer).  
> Also I'm just gonna make it a chapter thing now. I originally had it as separate stories in a series since I started writing this when we were trying to get more Kylux fanfics. I think there's enough of them now haha.

Come early morning and they were both awake, though sleepy. Sitting facing each other, but tangled together. Ben yawned wide, then chuckling softly as he watched Hux struggle not to yawn back, but gave in.

“You’ve never been to Naboo?” Ben asked, his voice smooth, relaxing in a way one could fall asleep to.

In contrast, Hux’s reply came out harsh, “No.” his brows furrowed, “Never left where the First Order was.”

“I’ll take you one day,” Ben said, leaning his head against the wall, ignoring a growing warning in the Force.

“I look forward to it,” Hux replied, taking hold of the other man’s hair and brushing through it, relishing in the softness of it.

Ben grimaced, sitting up properly again, and Hux’s face etched with worry.

“Are you all right?” the redhead asked, the back of his hand going up to Ben’s forehead. “You’re not sick?”

“I’m fine,” Ben grabbed Hux’s hand and brought it away from his forehead, they kept their hands clasped together.

“That didn’t look fine,” Hux said.

Ben shook his head so his dark hair ruffled. “No, it’s just the Force is being annoying.”

“I wasn’t aware it _could_ be annoying.”

“It’s trying to tell me something bad is going to happen,” Ben said, he now untangled himself from Hux’s grip, moving his feet to the floor, but not standing yet.

Hux put a comforting hand on his back, “Everything’s going to be fine.”

And Ben decided to believe him, because of course he should. There was no reason not to, despite the ever rising doubt the Force was driving into him. This is a reason to dislike the light side, involuntary for one to listen to it, rather than have it under your control. Then the feeling came to him, reeling and grating.

“What did you do?” Ben finally asked, but it was too late.

First he thought the Force was messing with him, making him _literally_ hear alarms, but when Hux’s head jerked up, looking around in shock as the blaring started, Ben realised: No. This wasn’t the Force. The Resistance had set off the warning alarms.

Ben stood up from the bed thinking maybe Hux hadn’t done anything, maybe it was okay. “What did you do?” He yelled out over the siren, varying its pitch.

And Hux looked guilty, getting off the bed. That’s when Ben realised he _did_ do something.

“The First Order is coming,” Hux told him, speaking over the noise, “I called them.”

It was a joke. Had to be. Ben couldn’t stop staring at the other man’s face, hoping for any indication of lying or that it was some bad joke. But the Force told him what was true, and he still didn’t want to listen to it.

Turning away, Ben tried to ignore the pain, wondering what to do. His mother, Rey, Luke. Should he get them out of here? His thoughts of saving his family were disrupted, first by familiar presences he knew were arriving to take the Resistance Base, then a warning that told him of physical pain. But he didn’t have time to react - too shocked with what presence he felt closing in - that he blacked out.

***

“Idiot!” Hux snarled out loud, though it would not have been heard over the alarms. He had hit Ben with a hydrospanner he found on the ground. It was stupid of him to leave so many metallic objects lying around.

A feeling of guilt rushed to him when he smacked Ben on the side of the head, though. Hux chose to ignore it, instead checking to make sure the younger man was okay. Then he went through his pockets, throwing aside a short range comm, before coming across a small dark blue, felt container.

Hux turned it in his hand, then opened it to reveal a ring. It glinted in the light, and Hux quickly snapped the case shut and put it back into Ben’s pocket muttering “Jedi are honestly so stupid.” trying to convince himself that seeing it hadn’t shaken him. He picked Ben up bridal style.

***

Rey was staring off into space, not listening to Leia as she spoke about where the Resistance would go next, making mentions of events which occurred during the Rebellion against the Empire.

Leia stared at the star map, but Rey’s vision travelled right past and at the wall opposite, following a small beetle crawling slowly up.

“What are you going to do about General Hux?” Rey finally asked, unable to keep quiet for much longer, looking over to her mother.

The question made it appear like Leia age ten years and she sighed, “I don’t know. It was stupid of me to have let him bring Hux, but I just wanted Ben back.”

Rey gave a small smile, her hand reaching to Leia’s shoulder, “It’s not your fault. We all wanted him back.” She guessed that at the time, bringing Hux back as well seemed like the only thing to do for Ben to return to them.

As Rey contemplated some more words of comfort, something came up on their radar- The First Order, and Leia ordered the sirens to be started.

“They came out of nowhere!” A captain yelled out, “They’re about to attack!”

And both Rey and Leia felt Ben’s presence dullen, as though he had been knocked unconscious.

“Hux!” Rey growled, and looking at Leia she said, “I’ll handle this.”

“Be careful,” Leia warned her, as the young woman ran off.

***

“Think of this as being even,” Hux said to the unconscious man in his arms, the memory of Kylo knocking him out still fresh on his mind. He walked through the Resistance Base corridor, alarms still going off, but it remained somewhat muffled down here. It was strangely empty, but perhaps everyone was headed to the hangar, getting ready to fight or flee. Hux, on the other hand, headed back to the cells. After all, he had something to pick up.

“You knocked me unconscious with the Force and kidnapped me,” Hux explained, “And I knock you out with a hydrospanner and take you home.”

Everything may have gone quite well, too, if Hux hadn’t heard running footsteps from behind. He turned, glad to see Rey didn’t have her lightsaber out.

She had a similar expression on her face he’d seen Kylo have. A one of anger that seemed like they were almost in tears.

“ _You_ ,” Rey said, “I promised to try and trust you!”

“A weakness of your family, it seems,” Hux said, looking down at Ben to make a point, then back to her, “and even the whole Resistance.”

“He _loves_ you,” Rey said, “He wanted to help you, we all did!”

Hux’s laughter rang through the corridor. “I don’t need help! Your pathetic beliefs in the democracy, Jedi, and _love_ , are sorely misled.”

“He loves you,” Rey repeated, “But I can’t let you take him.”

“Jedi don’t attack unarmed beings,” Hux said, but an edging fear she’ll still use the force in some way.

“No, but I can make an exception.”

A blue blade hovered close to his throat. Hux was careful what to say next, if he planned this right, then there was a chance he could get to the Order with _two_ powerful Force users. “You should come with us then, Rey.”

“What?”

“We can show you the truth, to stop these _lies_ that this Republic remnant feeds you, that Skywalker tells you.”

Rey blinked. Shifting her feet, firmly grounding herself and saying, “That won’t work on me. The Republic was freedom which you took away.”

Hux cocked an eyebrow. If anarchy was believed to be freedom to her... It seemed he’d have to be extra careful. “Your New Republic stemmed from a criminal organisation,” Hux continued, “of terrorists, may I add, with no notion to the greatness or stability of the Empire.”

“You’re so called First Order stems from an Empire that was founded on treachery and innocent blood! Betrayal. Massacres. Not to mention you destroying an _entire_ star system.”

“ _Lies_ ,” Hux hissed, “The Jedi attempted a coup! The Empire stopped them, bringing peace and order to the galaxy! Any deaths were a necessity- that includes the destruction of the Hosnian System!” he didn’t expect _her_ to understand. But _he_ understood the warped reasoning of the opposition very well. Essential to do so, to reach where he was.

Hysterical, Rey said, “A coup!? Peace? Order? Everyone in the First Order is insane, a _monster_ . How is it a necessity? Those innocent deaths? Imagine how many people had travelled outside of the Hosnian System and then to have nothing to return to? How many families you’ve destroyed? Dreams, ambitions, talent? All those people who lost something are on our side, with _us_. They loathe you! Be glad you were in your cell, General, because they sounded like they would have been ready for your execution.”

"I saved them!" His arms felt like they were about to fall off, still holding tight onto Ben.

Rey scoffed, "Yeah, you have a hell of a way to show it."

For the first time ever, Hux’s mind went blank.

When he didn’t continue, Rey gave him more enlightenment, “You speak of being better than the Republic or the old Jedi Order, but you stoop low enough to steal infants- just like they took Force sensitive children from their parents. You stoop low enough to try to rule out of fear, and we’ve seen how well that works: It doesn’t! You stoop low enough to start a war, to destroy the peace! If you don’t see it then you don’t even deserve to-,”

She paused, her head jerked up.

Hux had known Kylo long enough to recognise that body movement. The girl sensed something. The fear that showed on her face made Hux smile, because he realised _exactly_  what it was.

“You know who's coming?” Hux asked, giddy.

Eyes wide, tearful again, her lightsaber going down. With an almost defeated tone Rey whispered in disbelief, “No.”

“You still have time to run,” Hux told her, “Save your mother, your uncle...”

“We can take him,” Rey said, any fear she had subsiding, “We can take on Snoke together.”

Hux couldn’t help but laugh, “Well not with the rest of the Knights of Ren alongside him, can you?”

Hesitation again. She stared at him, then down at her brother still in Hux’s arms. Lightsaber turning off and being hooked back onto her belt, she came up closer, her hand going to Ben’s hair. This couldn’t be easy for her, “I’ll come and save you, I promise. We all will.”

Hux rolled his eyes, “Touching.”

Rey looked up at Hux, her eyes piercing, “They were right. You’re a monster.”

She turned and ran.

***

Entering the cell, Hux placed Ben onto the bed so that he could go onto his knees and reach under, grabbing hold of the helmet. He placed the helmet on top of Ben’s stomach, picking the man up again – this time with the added weight.

“Oh Force,” Hux said to himself, realising just how much carrying him was starting to take a toll, “Why couldn’t you have been smaller? You always manage to be an inconvenience.”

As he left the cell, going through the corridors again, realizing it was much quieter. The alarms, they had been muted.

Not too long after, as he went up to ground level – the cells having been somewhere below – he was met with Stormtroopers.

“General Hux!” one exclaimed with surprise, as a small group of them were searching for any Resistance members who had been left behind.

“As you can see, Lord Ren and I have had quite the tiresome week,” Hux explained, fringe falling out of place and no hand to fix it with. No doubt he appeared most haggard. 

“Sir, Supreme Leader Snoke has just landed in the hangar.”

Great, Hux thought, looking down at the still very knocked out Ben Solo in his arms. The man managed to sleep through the darnedest times, like once when Hux accidentally dropped a box of glass containers all over his bedroom floor. Didn’t even stir.

Come to think of it, perhaps Kylo _had_ heard, and simply didn’t want to get up and help clean up. Would seem like a pissy thing he’d do. Hux wondered if that would be a Ben Solo thing too, or just Kylo?

“Very well,” was all Hux said, taking a hold of himself and coming back to the now. He had to get to the hangar.

***

 _Seven foot ugly_ was a description Hux had heard of Snoke before. It explained him well, but the General himself would never do something of such low morality as to insult the mere appearance of the Supreme Leader.

Besides, it wasn’t looks that got anyone anywhere, unless they knew how to utilise them and did so. But Hux wasn’t so shallow as to let simple appearance affect his assessments... Kylo didn’t count.

Snoke had just walked down a shuttle ramp, slouching over like he spent too much time on his throne, looking down at people. Hux went over and fell to his knees in front of the man, laying Ben – and Kylo Ren’s helmet – at the Supreme Leader’s feet.

“Where is his lightsaber?” Snoke asked.

“I’m unsure, Supreme Leader,” Hux replied, “Somewhere on this base.”

Silence from Snoke, who looked away, looking past the Stormtroopers rushing around the hangar to fulfill whatever orders he had given. Then back down at the General, “The Skywalker’s have fled. Most unfortunate, but expected. General, take Kylo Ren aboard the shuttle. I assume you understand the purposes of yourself and him going through _reconditioning_?”

“I understand, Supreme Leader,” Hux said. Reconditioning after being a prisoner of war was usual procedure, no matter how trustworthy beforehand, or how short or long a period they were away.

Hux gathered up Ben Solo one final time. Snoke had moved out of the way, going over to Captain Phasma, but Hux paid no attention to what was happening. He just took the other man into the shuttle, feeling a sense of relief to be going home.

***

“Sir, this was found in one of the storage rooms,” Captain Phasma presented Kylo Ren’s lightsaber to the Supreme Leader.

Snoke took it between a grubby hand, his eyes straining. “Well done, Captain. Have the Stormtroopers take any prisoners back to the fleet for interrogation. I will handle the situation with General Hux and Kylo Ren.”

The Knights who had tried to fight the Skywalker’s arrived back at the hanger, the stench of their defeat and humiliation waved through the Force. Ripples of irritation flaking from Snoke, as he stared at them, waiting for them to come over. There would be no point in punishing them, however. Skywalker’s were powerful- three of them even more so. And they had what they came for. His most prized possession was safe. Once Ben Solo had been dealt with, Snoke would have Kylo Ren back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago so reading it again and I'm like "damn Hux is strong" lmao. I guess in this fic he's just secretly stronger than he looks.

**Author's Note:**

> Mama Leia knows something's wrong but goddammit Ben, too trusting of his bf ;P  
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos and/or comment! :D <3


End file.
